


Markus knows nothing about dating

by Evathehuman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: 马库斯决定追求康纳，但他对恋爱基本一无所知。





	1. Chapter 1

马库斯转过第二大街，沿着一个向下的台阶来到一个不起眼的小门前，电子的小招牌在角落闪烁着微弱的光芒。他在门口犹豫了一会，最后还是决定推开门。

音乐声和沉重的鼓点在开门的一瞬间涌了过来，仿生人DJ在高台上摇头晃脑地敲打着控制器，人类和仿生人在中间的舞池屁股贴着屁股地挤在一起。马库斯不得不贴着墙一步一步地挪动，躲开一个又一个挥舞的胳膊，努力地寻找他不知在何处的朋友们。

万幸的是寻找并没有花费太长的时间，他很快看到塞门在一张角落的小桌边冲他招手。

“你迟到了。”在他终于挤到桌边时诺斯抱怨。

“抱歉，有一些文件需要处理。”马库斯露出一个歉意的笑容。他招来服务生，点了一杯仿生人专用饮料。诺丝发出不满的声音，“真没劲，你甚至连酒都不愿意喝。”她点了一大扎仿生人啤酒，并且看上去很快就会去点第二杯。

“酒精会让我不清醒。”马库斯按了按眉头，“你们知道澳大利亚提出了什么条件吗？他们想让我们每个人都编上编号统一管理——”

“嗨，下班后没有工作。”塞门提醒他。他穿了一件条纹衬衫，歪坐在沙发上喝着一杯仿生人鸡尾酒。

乔许绕过他的肩膀拿了一杯酒，与塞门碰了一下杯：“你工作的实在太多了，伙计，你知道就算是仿生人也需要放松的吧。”

“也许吧，但现在局面还不够稳定，我必须履行我的职务。”

塞门安慰式地与他碰了一下杯。诺丝坐在一边端着酒沉思，她看了一会吧台然后眯起眼睛盯着马库斯。

“说起来，你还记得我们今天的目的吧。”她冷不丁地说道。

马库斯发出被饮料呛住的声音，他手忙脚乱地把杯子放到了一边。

“你在说什么？”他虚弱地说。这是个谎话。他当然记得他们今天的目的，他也同样记得今天下午被诺丝闯进办公室的惊吓。他只是下意识地拒绝，因为他对怎么达成这个目的毫无头绪，也毫无了解。事实上，要不是今天诺丝逼问他，他可能永远不会去考虑这个问题。

但诺丝没有给他逃脱的机会。“去约康纳。”她直白地命令。塞门和乔许躲在酒杯后给了他一个同情的眼神。

马库斯有些尴尬地在椅子里挪动了一下，“我——我不知道——”，他磕磕巴巴地说。

“除了他没人能让你的视线从文件上挪开，工作狂。”诺丝翻着白眼说。“我知道你喜欢他。”

马库斯觉得自己的耳朵可能开始变红了，于是又端起饮料掩饰性地喝了一大口。他不能否认康纳对他的吸引力，战后重建工作让他们共同工作的时间越来越多，他越来越没法忽视前仿生人猎手漂亮的灰色眼睛和匀称的身材，更不要说他那副天生就让人想亲近的面孔。

“我不知道应该怎么做。”最终他小声的承认，“关于约会这类的事。”

“关键不在于怎么去做，而是你要有所行动。”乔许耸耸肩。他前段时间和一个400型号的家政仿生人妹子谈起了恋爱，现在整个安卓都散发着过来人的气息。

“而且你有我们——哦不，你有诺丝，你会没问题的。”塞门安慰他，并示意马库斯看向吧台的方向。

哦。马库斯有些不自在地松了松他衬衫的领子。他们话题的对象正背对着他们坐在吧台边，和他的搭档聊着天。康纳今天穿着一件帽衫，从马库斯的角度能看见他从袖口露出的修长的手指，正在飞快地把玩一枚硬币。马库斯不由自主地注视着那枚上下翻飞的硬币，而他的朋友们互相露出一个心照不宣的笑容。

“我们是真的关心你，虽然仿生人的解放很重要，但是享受生命也很重要。”塞门微笑着说，“你解放了我们，你有这个权力去享受生活。”

“而且我知道你会是个很好的男朋友，虽然我们两在一起糟透了。”诺丝补充，冲马库斯狡黠地眨了眨眼。她招手叫来了服务生，低声在他的耳边说了几句，服务生点点头，冲着康纳和汉克的位置去了。

“你做了什么？”马库斯紧张地问。

“哦，我只是替你帮他买了一杯酒。”诺丝满不在乎地说，“一杯酒总是一个好的开头。”

于是他们共同注视着那个服务生取了一杯酒，径直走到康纳身边并说了几句话。很快康纳和汉克便一起向他们这边看来。马库斯感觉自己的系统在脑内发出了滴滴的警报声，他简直不能忽视康纳的头发在吧台的灯光下闪耀着怎样的光彩，他的皮肤又是在暗处散发出怎么样的光晕，他看起来棒极了，就像他往常那样。

康纳对汉克说了几句话，然后端着那杯酒向他们桌走来。

“好，现在他过来了，放轻松。”诺丝在马库斯耳边悄声说，但马库斯绝望地发现他完全控制不了自己的心跳。他看着康纳走近，修长的腿包裹在牛仔裤里，精心打理的头发服帖的梳在脑后，灰色的眼睛明亮又快活——他不穿制服的时候看上去像一个普通的人类大学生，当然要除去他过分漂亮的脸蛋。

“我注意到你们给我买了酒？”康纳微笑道，他的眼神从他们身上扫过，最后停留在马库斯身上。

“是马库斯，马库斯为你点的。”诺丝抢答道，马库斯刚想反驳就感到她在桌下一种不容置疑的力道狠狠地踩住了他的脚，于是他只能沉默地低下头，默默地试图把自己的脚抽出来。

“我做了什么能让我有荣幸获得这杯酒？”康纳开着玩笑说，他迈开腿越过乔许和塞门，贴着马库斯坐下了。

马库斯感到尴尬。他和康纳是朋友，他们也曾经亲密地交谈过，但自从诺丝说出这个“异常”的小问题后，他感觉自己不再能自然地和康纳交流了，就像现在他只能皱着眉头闷头喝饮料，假装感觉不到康纳紧紧贴着他的大腿。

“哇哦，这么严肃吗。”康纳困惑地看着今天格外沉默的马库斯，向其他人递出一个茫然的眼神。

“马库斯想要感谢你在之前的革命里提供的帮助。”塞门主动解围道，乔许跟着连声附和。马库斯勉强地抬起头，对他扯出一个微笑。“呃，是，只是感谢你做出的贡献，呃——”他猛地弹了起来，诺丝若无其事地缩回她刚刚放在后背的手。“我有一些工作想请你帮忙！”他飞快地说道。

诺丝用手掩住了脸。

工作？你认真的吗？塞门震惊地比出口型。

闭嘴。马库斯用眼神回答他。

好在康纳并没有过多的追问，他只是无所谓地点了点头，“随时随地，马库斯。我可以向汉克请几天假。”

乔许困惑地低声问塞门：“为什么他这么顺利？如果我约我女朋友一起工作肯定会被打啊？”

塞门快速地喝完手中的酒，脸上露出一个高深莫测的笑容：“人和人是不一样的。”他拍拍乔许。

马库斯允许自己露出了一个小小的微笑。

 

——————————————————————————————

 

虽然他在诺丝的强迫下做出了邀请，但马库斯不禁怀疑这是不是一个好主意。特别是当他第二天坐在办公桌前看着堆积如山的文件时。

“我想你正好需要一个能在你工作的时候一直盯着你的人。”康纳开玩笑说，马库斯知道这只是一句玩笑但他还是脸红了。

“呃，你知道，有一些关于模控生命的问题，我想你可能会比较了解... ...”他苍白地解释着。他快速地扫描了桌上的文件，并挑出了几份模控生命发来的合作申请。

“也许你来看看会比较好。”马库斯将文件递了过去，希望自己表现的不是太奇怪。

还好康纳只是点点头接了过去。马库斯注意到康纳已经开始认真地处理文件不再说话，他悄悄的舒了一口气，微笑着低下头开始自己今天的工作。

康纳快速地浏览了一下文件，标记了一些重点条款，并在系统里核对了每一个相关人士的信息。当他抬起头想问一些问题时，却发现马库斯已经专心致志地埋头于工作了。黑头发的仿生人歪了歪头，决定先把文件放到一边，他用手撑着头，一只手漫不经心地玩着笔，专心地打量起办公桌后的仿生人首领。

马库斯今天没有穿外套，而是穿了一件黑色的高领上衣，布料看起来柔软而服帖，袖子被挽到了手肘处，一截结实的手臂露了出来。他的眉毛又紧紧地皱起来了，康纳心想。这个小习惯让他看起来总是有点过分严肃。这是他在大多数人类心中的形象，但康纳知道他并不真的是这样。马库斯是一个过分温柔的仿生人，这是他的系统的判定，他也时常听到汉克这么评价。康纳觉得这样并没什么不好，马库斯总是让他感到舒适。同样是警备仿生人，马库斯就比他更细致，更柔软，他无私地对待每一个仿生人，甚至于大部分人类，这让他比人类更高尚，又比仿生人更人类。

他对这个世界强烈的善意是从何而来的？康纳总是不禁思考。这是他无法从序列和细节分析出的答案，是藏在那对透明的眼睛后神秘的秘密。

两声刻意的咳嗽声打断了他的沉思，康纳收回视线，若无其事地一边转笔一边继续阅读自己手上的文件。马库斯茫然地从办公桌后抬起头，看向不知道什么时候出现的正笑眯眯地倚在门边的诺丝。

“嗨，诺丝。有什么事吗？”他礼貌地问。

诺丝冲他眨了眨眼：“我来提醒你的视察时间到了。”

马库斯露出困惑的表情：“我不记得我有什么视察？”

“你有。”诺丝斩钉截铁地说，她大步地穿过房间，隔着办工桌夺走了马库斯手上的文件。“西边的新区修建好了，你已经答应过负责人今天会去参观了。”她麻利地整理好桌上的文件，取过马库斯的外套扔在他的桌上。马库斯赶忙趁着她离开前抓住了她的手。

“我真的不记得有什么视察。”马库斯低声说。

“当然有，我十分钟前帮你预约的。”诺丝也同样低声地回答，她轻巧地挣脱开了马库斯的手并走到门边。她回头对康纳微笑道，“我还有别的预约，也许你今天可以陪马库斯去视察？”

康纳摊了摊手：“这是我的荣幸。”

“你还在等什么？马库斯，穿上外套。”

马库斯示意康纳先走，他在走过门边时对诺丝皱起了眉头：“这也是约会计划的一部分？”

“你不会真的想就这么两个人工作一整天吧？”诺丝翻了一个大大的白眼。“别傻了，去和他聊聊天，别再谈论工作了。”她顺手拍了拍马库斯的屁股，马库斯像受了惊吓一样弹跳起来，用不可置信地眼神看向她。

“发生了什么？”康纳回过头看着他们。

“没什么。”马库斯回答，最后瞪视了她一眼，然后快步跟上了康纳的脚步。

“没有我你们要怎么办。”诺丝自言自语，摇摇头关上了办公室的门。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

西区的负责人是一个500型号的服务型仿生人，他穿着西装，脸上带着开朗得过分的笑容，一溜烟地跑过来和马库斯握手。

“马库斯首领！”他的音调高的不正常，“多么荣幸！您能来参观我们的新社区！”

马库斯花了好一会功夫才挣脱开他的手。“我觉得有必要来看看你们生活的情况，我感谢你为建设作出的贡献，维克多。”他微笑道，并坚决地把手背到了背后。

“是！马库斯首领总是这么体贴。”名叫维克多的仿生人发出了一声梦幻般的叹息。马库斯怀疑如果不是康纳在中间站着他可能会直接扑在他身上。

“请一定让我带领您参观本社区。”仿生人的眼睛里放射出亮的吓人的光芒，他满怀期待地看着马库斯，“本社区是目前建设的最完善的社区，我们仿造人类建造了住宅区，医院和学校，除此之外还有公园电影院等娱乐设施。还有我们的住宅区的每房每户都是由我们的同胞自己设计的，非常独特，比如我的家，您一定要来参观一下我家... ...”

“我说，不如你带我参观一下住宅区，让他们随意看看怎么样。”诺丝突然出声打断了仿生人的喋喋不休。维克多似乎吃了一惊：“哦，诺丝小姐！当然，当然，这是我的荣幸... ...”

他露出犹豫的神情看向马库斯，但诺丝没有给他选择的余地，她不由分说地抓住了他的胳膊，坚决地拖着他走向了住宅区的方向。

“我随时在家等您！”维克多不甘心地大喊。

马库斯默默地背过身，对着康纳露出一个勉强的笑容。

“虽然我还没有自己的家，但也许我能有资格陪您参观？”康纳一本正经地说。

“哈哈。”马库斯干笑两声，长叹了一口气，“我得说这次有你在真是太好了。”

康纳的嘴角弯起了一个小小的弧度。

 

他们沿着一条笔直的道路往前走。这条路看起来像是会在底特律的任何一个人类社区出现的道路，干净笔直，但不同于人类街道上繁华的商店，仿生人们显然更喜欢漂亮的植物，他们在道路两边种上了高大的仿生植物，虽然现在天气并不温暖，但它们仍盛开着鲜嫩的花朵。阳光透过树与花的间隙洒在他们的道路上，形成了一条波光粼粼地溪流。康纳走在溪流中，面容明明暗暗地隐藏在光斑里。

在林荫道的尽头是一个公园。他们决定这是他们参观的第一站。

“他们真的很会工作。”马库斯评价，他们穿过一大片玫瑰花园，来到了一处小小的人工湖边，岸边有一些青绿色的柳树，柔软的草坪铺开到远处，一些保姆仿生人带着孩子们在上面玩耍。

“我在资料里看过很多著名的公园，但这个公园依然让我觉得很美丽。”康纳沉思道，“它给我的感觉很舒适和亲切。”

马库斯在湖边的长椅坐下。“你大概是终于想有个家了。”他笑道，“汉克一个礼拜大概要抱怨3次关于你赖在他那不肯搬走。”

康纳伸了个懒腰，在马库斯身边坐下，马库斯有些不自在地挪动了一下。“我大概对这些事没什么概念。”康纳说。“觉醒后我有很长一段时间还是穿着模控生命的制服，也没有取下情绪灯，我想我不是太清楚觉醒后应该做什么。”

“觉醒不是要求你应该做什么，而是让你有权利做任何你想尝试的事情。”马库斯认真地说，眼睛注视着远处的湖面。“如果你想一直穿制服也完全没问题，只要这是你想做的。”

康纳下意识地看了看自己的衬衫，他思索了一会说：“我想人类的衣服也很不错，虽然它们不能自动清洗，淋了雨也不能变干，但它们穿起来的感觉很舒服。”

马库斯的眉毛舒展开来，露出了一个微笑，他回头注视着康纳：“你看起来很不错，你知道，这些衣服真的很衬你。”

康纳楞了一下，好像一下子没反应过来一样看着马库斯。

马库斯歪了歪头：“你还好吗，康纳？”

“我没事。”康纳回答，他把头转向了一边，不再看向马库斯，不知道是不是错觉，马库斯觉得他的耳后根好像微微地变红了。

康纳可能不喜欢这样的夸奖。马库斯沮丧地想，并在他的系统里记下了一笔。

这小小的失败令马库斯沮丧万分，他一时有些不知道该说些什么话。万幸的是，康纳在短暂的沉默后首先开了口：“所以，你现在有自己的房子了吗？”

“呃，是的。”马库斯显得有些不好意思，“虽然我大多数时间都待在办公室，但是，是的，我有一个小公寓。”

“它是什么样的？”

马库斯仔细地思索了一会：“它不大，但是很舒适，我希望它能像我之前住的地方。”他的脸上露出怀念的神色，“我购买了一些原来属于卡尔的家具，当它们放在那里时仿佛什么都没变过。”

“我在墙壁上挂了一些画，窗帘是灰色的格子，窗边放了一把椅子和一些画架，呃诺丝建议我加了一个厨房，虽然用不到吧但是我还是挺喜欢的。塞门送给了我一些实验室新培育出来的仿生花，它们有非常美丽的色彩和气味。乔许送了我很多靠枕，照他说的，我应该在不工作的时候24小时地躺着。”

当马库斯停止描述的时候康纳正专注地盯着他。他灰色的眼睛在湖水的映衬下反射出浅蓝色的色彩，柔软的发丝搭在他的睫毛上。

“听起来很不错。”他的声音听起来非常柔和，像是吹过湖面的微风，“也许哪天我可以去参观？”

“当然，随时欢迎你。”马库斯装作冷静地说，强行忽略了自己的系统发出的雀跃地欢呼。

 

他们继续了他们的行程。他们先后参观了学校和管理办公楼，这两个地方都让他们非常疲惫，特别是在学校——大约有6个YK600型号的小仿生人坚决地挂在了康纳身上。

“展示一下你的镭射眼！”他们在他们离开时依然追在后面要求。

“我没有镭射眼，我的眼睛只是普通的型号。”康纳面无表情地回答。

马库斯不禁笑出了声，他温柔地放下窝在他怀里的一个YK600，这是一个小女孩，有一头卷曲的金发。“再见，公主，我们还会见面的。”马库斯笑着吻了一下小女孩的手，她咯咯地笑了起来，柔软的笑脸泛起了快乐的红晕。她有礼貌地和马库斯康纳告了别，才转身去追赶她的小伙伴们。

“你对孩子也很有一套。”康纳狼狈地整理着自己的衣服——他的领带被扯歪了，本来整齐的外套也松松垮垮地搭在肩膀上。

“你大概忘了我基本还算个家政仿生人。”马库斯眨了眨眼，他自然地走上前帮康纳整理好了领带，把外套调整到它们该有的样子。“而且我想我的家务做的要比领导要好那么一些。”

马库斯做的是那么自然，当他终于满意地看到衣服恢复了规整时，他才意识到自己可能站的太近了——康纳柔软的睫毛就在他眼前，他低垂着眼，睫毛像幕布一样盖住了眼睛。他看起来格外地乖巧柔顺，无害而柔软，让人难以想象他就是曾经臭名昭著的异常仿生人猎手。

“谢谢你。”康纳抬起眼说，于是那幕布在马库斯面前掀起来了，像暴雨前的海面的灰色眼睛展现在他的眼前，他从没有这么近地观察过康纳的眼睛，当然他知道它们是美的，但他没想到它们是这么美。那灰色是深和浅的混合，在不同的光线下折射出不同的色彩。深色的斑纹像深海里的游鱼，缓慢地游曳在他的眼底。马库斯觉得自己难以移开视线，他被牢牢地吸引住了，其实他以前对诺丝那套自己迷恋上了康纳的说法隐隐有些抗拒，但现在马库斯觉得自己可能不能再忽视自己的感情了。

康纳并未对马库斯的过分靠近感到不适，他只是安静地看着马库斯。

“我，我想... ...”马库斯磕磕巴巴地说，他觉得自己的系统现在有些过载了，他必须说些什么来调节。

康纳不经意地靠的更近了一些，他们现在基本是鼻尖抵着鼻尖了。“是什么，马库斯。”他缓慢地开口问，灰色的眼睛眯了起来，像一只晒着太阳的猫咪。

“我——”马库斯无法控制自己的语言系统，康纳靠的实在太近了让他无法组织一句完整的语言，最终他下定了决心，“我觉得——”

【你们进展的怎么样了？】诺丝的声音突然在马库斯的系统里响起。

马库斯刷地推开了康纳。

【我们很好。】他在系统里回答，面色微微地发红。他悄悄地看了一眼康纳，他神色如常，似乎完全没注意到刚刚的插曲。

【我们之后再说。】马库斯急匆匆地说，单方面结束了通话。

“我想我们还是继续参观吧。”马库斯露出尴尬的微笑，他努力地站的离康纳远了一些。康纳看着他，视线让马库斯有些局促。“好的。”他同意道。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

当他们继续上路时，马库斯悄悄地重新打开了内置通话系统。不出意外他在打开的第一秒就接收到了诺丝恐怖的怒吼。   
【你，挂了，我的，电话？】   
【呃…我可以解释？】马库斯微弱地说。   
【你们进行到哪一步了？你们接吻了吗？】   
【诺丝！】马库斯惊恐地说。   
诺丝在通讯那头沉默了一会，期间隐约有一些东西被砸的声音混杂着也许是维克多的尖叫传来，但马库斯决定忽视这些。   
过了一小会，诺丝的声音又重新出现了。【你们到底做了什么？难道你们只是在走路吗？】她的声音听起来是绝望的。   
【呃，当然不是，我们聊天来着。】马库斯决定为自己辩解一下，【嘿，我并不是那么无趣的人好吗，我懂得聊天的。】   
诺丝发出了一声介于不屑和恼怒之间的喷气声。   
【我们聊了一些关于平权的想法，我们去参观了办事处和学校。康纳说了一些他自己的事情，我也试着去帮助他。】马库斯一边回忆一边说，然后他的声音逐渐变得沮丧。【诺丝，我觉得我去追他并不是个好主意…】   
诺丝似乎是吃了一惊，【你为什么会这么说？这个小王八蛋做了什么吗？】   
【不不不！我不是在说他不好！】马库斯急忙解释，他不由自主地看向走在前方的康纳，前仿生人猎手穿着简单的外套，修身的剪裁修饰出他流畅的腰身，修长的腿被包裹在牛仔裤里。他看上去那么好，那么美，充满了力量。   
【我想他并不喜欢我。】马库斯低落地说。【你说的对，我是个无趣的人。康纳真的很有趣，我一点也不适合他。】   
马库斯听到诺丝叹了口气。【听着，我从来没有觉得你无趣。】她的声音听起来格外温柔，像个在安慰孩子的母亲。【你的确是个工作狂，对待一些事情过分认真，偶尔还有一些圣母倾向，但是马库斯，这些都不是糟糕的事。你懂得很多知识，明白很多道理，会很多乐器，你是我知道的优点最他妈多的人了，只要康纳的系统没被黑到坏掉，他就一定不会讨厌你。】   
【可我连怎么约会都不知道，我觉得他可能已经感到无聊了。】   
诺丝沉默了一会，【我给你们在电影院定了张票，你们现在就过去】她简短地说。   
【... ...电影？】   
【是的，电影，是一种利用数位媒体捕捉声音和画面的视觉艺术。】   
【我知道什么是电影。】马库斯打断了她，【但是我们为什么得看电影？】   
【因为你们总得做点约会该做的事，傻瓜。】   
马库斯沉默了，他想申辩这种程序毫无道理并不具有普遍性，但他觉得还是不要和诺丝争论比较好。   
而且他的确不知道接下来该做什么了。   
——   
邀请康纳去电影院花了马库斯一段时间。（事实上他的时间都花在了纠结如何开口上，而康纳只用了不到1秒就答应了。）所以当他们到达电影院时，电影已经开始有一会了。他们在没有人的最后排找了两个位置，蹑手蹑脚地坐下了。   
诺丝给他们预定的是部爱情片，马库斯从满场基本都是情侣这个事实发现了这一点。他觉得有一点尴尬，但他身旁的康纳好像显得泰然自若——他端正地坐在电影院的椅子里认真地盯着屏幕，和他在警局开会的姿势一模一样。   
“你喜欢看电影吗？”马库斯没话找话地问。   
康纳耸耸肩，“一般，我喜欢看老电视剧，事实上是汉克喜欢看，前段时间我们还一起看了一部叫实习医生格蕾的老电视剧。”   
“它有趣吗？”   
“也许吧，我不大能看懂，但我想我挺喜欢里面一个叫杰克逊的角色。”   
马库斯点点头，他们间又陷入了沉默。   
屏幕里的男女主角正在互诉衷肠，那个女性人类流着泪控诉——   
[ 你从来不知道我爱你 ]   
[ 不，我知道。 ] 男性人类深情地说，他一把搂过女性人类，开始疯狂地亲吻她。   
一时间银幕上只剩下啧啧的水声。   
前排的情侣们发出感叹的“——哦——”声，几位多愁善感的女性仿生人甚至抹起了眼泪，她们的伴侣趁机搂住了她们，有几对仿佛和电影比赛一样也开始卖力地接吻起来。   
马库斯尴尬地简直要在座位里燃烧起来了。   
“这不合逻辑，亨利已经很多次表现过他对珍妮的好感了，珍妮为什么还说亨利不爱她？”康纳突然发问，语气里有真心实意的困惑。   
“呃，可能是亨利表现得不够明显？”马库斯思考着说，“或许他们只是缺少一个表达感情的契机。”   
康纳若有所思地点点头，不再说话。马库斯也不知道能说些什么，只能强迫自己将注意力转回电影上。   
不得不说，这部电影有些无聊（他绝对不会把这个想法告诉诺丝）。马库斯从来不知道诺丝的喜好是这样的，也许他之后需要稍稍改变一下对她的看法。电影里的男女主经历了老套的误会和好分手再和好，最后电影完美结束在一个海边的婚礼上。   
“这部电影很有启发性。”在人们纷纷站起来准备离场时，康纳认真地对马库斯说。   
马库斯对这点表示怀疑，但他还是点点头附和了他：“呃，也许吧……”   
康纳又用那种奇怪的目光看了他一会，仿佛在等待着什么，马库斯并不太明白他的意思，只能用一个微笑回应他。   
而就像上次一样，康纳再一次移开了视线，马库斯的笑容僵在脸上，他有些受伤地垂下了头，重新开始怀疑康纳是否已经有些厌烦他。但是康纳的声音很快从他的头顶传来——“呃，汉克之前告诉我这附近有一家很不错的酒吧，也许我们可以去那喝一杯？”马库斯猛的抬起了头，康纳的脑袋并没有转过来，好像他被面前的空气里的什么东西牢牢地吸引了注意力。   
“当然，我很乐意。”马库斯高兴地说。   
——   
在命运之夜过去的那么多年里，马库斯事实上没去过多少次酒吧，不是说他讨厌喝酒啦，而是他的时间大多数都花在了工作和政治上。所以当酒保端上来两大杯酒时，马库斯的内心是慌张的。   
“我们不应该从小杯开始吗？”他试探地问。   
康纳耸耸肩：“汉克说喝酒如果不是从最大杯的开始就没有意义了。”他拿过其中一杯，以完全不符合他人设的姿势爽快地喝了一大口。   
马库斯怀疑地看着他手里的液体——它们是亮蓝色的，装在一个和他脑袋差不多大的玻璃杯里。   
康纳期待地看着他。   
马库斯闭上眼睛端起酒杯喝了一大口。   
“呃，还不错？”他犹豫地说，放下了酒杯。如果马库斯没看错的话，康纳的脸上闪过了一丝失望。   
“可能是度数不够高。”他喃喃自语。   
“你说什么？”马库斯困惑地问，这杯酒的度数比他想象的要高，他从没喝过这种类型的酒。它迅速地在他的系统里发挥了作用——他的系统发出了一声含含糊糊的，变了调的警报声。马库斯感到自己的脸颊迅速开始发热——感谢他的皮肤表层是深色的，他希望自己至少表面上看起来没什么变化。   
“没什么。”康纳闷闷不乐地说，他脱掉了穿在外面的外套，露出了里面的白衬衫。袖子被他随意地挽起，露在外面的手腕在灯光下看起来像透明的冰块。   
贴上去的感觉一定很好。马库斯突发奇想。   
系统发出的噪声越来越大，哼哼唧唧地要求他做些什么，马库斯慢慢地靠向康纳的方向，因为他看上去是凉爽的，舒适的。马库斯的鼻尖闻到了一丝好闻的香味，似乎是古龙水混杂着洗衣液的味道。   
这味道和汉克很像。马库斯不找边际地想着。但汉克身上还要再多一些酒精味。   
康纳好像终于发现了什么，他惊讶地看向几乎要贴上他的马库斯，“你还好吗？”他小心地问。   
马库斯晃了晃脑袋，努力地坐直自己。“没什么，一切正常。”他假装正常地又喝了一大口，但他的手并不怎么想听他的使唤，酒杯磕在了他的嘴唇上，一些酒液溅出来，顺着他的下巴流到了大腿上。他下意识地伸出舌头舔掉了嘴唇上的液体，舌尖缓慢地沿着嘴唇环绕一周。   
康纳喝酒的动作突然停住了。马库斯昏昏沉沉地看着他，露出一个带着醉意的微笑。   
“我需要离开一下，很快回来。”康纳突然站起身来，匆忙地说。马库斯失望地看到他快速地转身，消失在拥挤的人群里。他感觉闷闷的，胸口的脉搏控制器像是发生了故障一样让他喘不过气。   
他甚至没有看我一眼。马库斯苦涩的想，低头喝下一大口酒精。  
当他决定接受自己的失败，准备向诺丝感谢她做出的努力然后重新专注于工作时，一个声音突然从他身后传来，“你一个人吗？”马库斯猛地回头——是一个陌生的仿生人，他试着去去扫描他的身份，但是他的扫描仪拒绝工作。   
“抱歉…”他努力地甩了甩头，试图找回自己的理智，“您是哪位？”   
陌生人笑了，他十分自来熟地拉开了马库斯身旁的椅子，招呼酒保拿来一杯威士忌。   
“你是马库斯，是吗？”陌生人靠近了他，低声说道。   
马库斯只好点点头，“呃，我是。”   
“我就知道！”陌生人低声地欢呼了一声，眼睛里放射出明亮的神采。“从你一进来我就注意到你了，我知道一定是你。”   
“呃…你好？”陌生人靠的有些太近了，马库斯有些不自在，他从陌生人英俊的面容和闪亮的笑容辨认出这是一个伴侣型仿生人。   
“我叫迈克，很荣幸见到您。”迈克主动地伸出手，马库斯也赶紧握了一下。“很高兴见到你。”马库斯礼貌地说。   
迈克仿佛受到了什么鼓舞，他更近地贴向马库斯，“你常常一个人来这喝酒？”他把自己的酒杯向前推，马库斯的指尖触摸到了玻璃冰凉的触感，这冰凉的感觉让他觉得舒服极了，他不由地微微贴向迈克酒杯的方向。   
“您不知道，我一直非常想见到您。”迈克看着他的眼睛低声说，“我只在别的仿生人口中和杂志上看过您，我从来没想过您要比照片里还要美。”   
马库斯的脸一下涨红了，“我——”他结结巴巴地不知道该说什么，也许是酒精扰乱了他的语言系统，也许只是他从来没面对过类似的情况所以他可怜的系统还没准备好相应的回答，马库斯显得十分的慌乱，他不由自主地四下乱看，手上不住地转动着酒杯。迈克不由地笑了出来，他安抚地握住马库斯的手，眼神在他身上渴望地流连。   
“也许今晚我们可以一起找点事做。”他暗示性地说。   
正当马库斯还在努力地思考找点事做的意思时，一道阴影落在了他的身上。   
“你们在说什么？”康纳不知什么时候出现在马库斯的身后，将手搭在了马库斯的肩膀上。从马库斯的角度只能看到他绷紧的下巴和嘴角的线条。他的眼睛隐藏在面部的阴影里，嘴角依然带着无害而温和的弧度。康纳的身上也散发着酒精的味道，让本来就头脑昏昏沉沉的马库斯感觉身体都在燃烧。   
“嗨，呃，这是迈克…”马库斯小声地说，他悄悄地往前倾了倾，这样的康纳让他感觉有些不自在。迈克站起身来，微笑着向康纳伸出手。“我知道你，前仿生人猎手，”他的金发在灯光的照耀下熠熠生辉，“看来你现在是一个助理了？”   
康纳下巴的线条收紧了，马库斯没由来地觉得危险，他觉得康纳好像在生气，但是他不明白是为什么。   
“既然你知道我是仿生人猎手，那你也应该知道我能一枪打烂你的处理器。或者在三秒内扯下你的脉搏控制器。”康纳用一种柔和的声音说，好像只是在友好地谈论晚餐菜单。   
迈克的脸色一下变了。“你，你不能这么做！”他紧张地四下看了看，脚上不自觉地退了一大步，“仿生人有保护条例的！”   
“你可以试试看。”康纳耸耸肩，他灰色的眼睛眯成了一条缝，像一把瞄准了目标的狙击枪。   
“滚，现在。”他说。   
迈克不敢再说别的，他最后瞪了一眼康纳，慌慌张张地逃跑了。   
马库斯目瞪口呆地看着这一切。这绝对不是他熟悉的康纳，他们见面时康纳正在面对异常的烦恼，所以事实上马库斯从没有亲眼见过康纳作为臭名昭著的仿生人杀手时的模样。   
“你不该吓唬他的。”他强作镇定地说。康纳按着他肩膀的手力气大的惊人，以至于他那里的皮肤表层甚至已经退去了。   
康纳沉默了一会，他的眼睛直直地盯着马库斯的眼睛，灰色的眼睛锐利得像刀剑。“你喜欢他吗？”   
马库斯被他眼里的情感刺了一跳，好一会他才反应过来康纳的问题。   
“什么？当然不！”他吃惊于这个没头没脑的问题。“我想他只是想表达对我的支持而已。”   
康纳不置可否，他俯下身，双眼仔细地在马库斯的眼睛里搜寻着，灯光从他的背后打下，将他所有的表情都隐藏在五官的阴影里。他们贴的很近，近到可以看清彼此脸上每一根睫毛。马库斯感受到康纳胸腔中轻微的跳动，和他鼻腔里喷出的沉重气体。康纳在生气，而马库斯完全不知道该怎么办，他既不像汉克那样了解他，也不像诺丝那样心思敏感。他茫然极了，他想为康纳做点什么，却沮丧的发现自己什么也做不到，但是他觉得此时他必须做点什么，他必须……   
“我不会喜欢其它任何人。”鬼使神差地，这句话从马库斯嘴里溜了出来。没有任何准备，它出来的是那么突然又流利，好像它为出场已经等待很久很久了。   
有那么里面酒吧变得很安静。人们依然在大声地喝酒聊天，但声音却完全无法传过来。康纳愣住了，刚才冷酷的神情潮水一样在他的脸上消失的一干二净，他眼睛睁大，露出小孩子一样茫然的神情，“你说什么？”他楞楞地反问。   
“我说我不会再喜欢其他人。”马库斯又重复了一遍。他惊异于这句话是多么容易说出口，没有窘迫也没有尴尬，他甚至开始后悔为什么不早点说出来。   
就算他现在拒绝我也没有关系了。马库斯心想，脸上浮现了一个满足的微笑。   
“我真不敢相信…”康纳喃喃地说，用一只手捂住了眼睛，而当他松开手时他又是那个无害的仿生人了，他的眼睛里不再是刀剑而是满满的渴望，好像他是个干渴了好几天的人，而马库斯是终于出现的绿洲。   
“你是在告诉我你喜欢我吗？”康纳的手慢慢的移向马库斯的指尖，像是要寻找一个他自己也不确定的回答。   
“我是。”马库斯红着脸笑了，“诺丝总是鼓励我说出来，但是我太胆小了而不敢说，但是我今天必须得告诉你，像亨利那样，我必须得说出来。”   
康纳怔怔地看着他，“我醉了。”他突兀地说。“我晚上可以去你的公寓吗？”他抓住马库斯的手，用一种坚定地口气询问。   
马库斯对这个问题措手不及，脸上露出茫然地神情。“我想汉克正在等你回家？”他不确定地询问。   
“汉克会把我赶出来，我就只能坐在大街上。”康纳无辜地眨着眼说，努力地在脸上挤出了一个可怜的表情。   
马库斯无奈地叹气，“看来我完全没有理由拒绝了。”他纵容地笑笑，伸手穿过康纳的手臂，一手扶着他的腰把他架了起来。康纳悄悄地将头靠在了马库斯的肩上，嘴角露出不动声色的笑容，好像他已经打定了什么主意一般。 

从酒吧回到公寓的路是艰辛的。由于康纳一直像被打伤了腿部组件一样歪在马库斯身上，马库斯不得不半抱着他，像护送一个受伤的小动物一样将他搬回公寓。他们一路上还算顺利，但变故发生在开门时——马库斯开门的时候不小心让康纳的脑袋磕在了门上，康纳发出一声痛呼，软软地倒在门框上，马库斯急忙去扶他，却不小心脚下一滑，他们额头狠狠撞在了一起。马库斯急忙撑着门框移开了头，但此时拉开距离已经太晚了——   
康纳的脸近距离地呈现在马库斯眼前，映在他眼里的是康纳随意散落在睫毛上的几缕头发，半睁的灰色眼睛和微微张开的嘴巴。他的衬衫不知道什么时候已经解开了，精致的锁骨和白皙却足够强壮的胸膛袒露在空气中。   
过热警报！过热警报！马库斯的系统发出高亢的尖叫。   
但康纳好像完全没有察觉到马库斯的突然僵硬，他懒洋洋地靠在门框上，双手轻轻地揽着马库斯的腰。   
“马库斯。”他几乎是贴着马库斯的嘴边说，带着醉意的声音里有浅浅的笑意。   
像一道火花点燃了系统，马库斯脑子里一片空白。当他回过神来时，他的嘴唇已经狠狠地撞上了康纳的。他们互相纠缠着跌进了门里，大门关上时在他们身后发出了巨大的响声，但他们谁也没注意到——马库斯贪婪地吮吸着康纳的舌头，而康纳也给予了他热情的回应。康纳本来轻搭在马库斯腰上的手骤然收紧了，他握的太紧以至于马库斯怀疑那儿已经留下了深深的痕迹，但他不在乎，他的手牢牢地按着康纳的后脑勺，让他们的距离能贴的更近——   
这感觉太对了。马库斯在他们短暂的分开间隙叹了一口小小的气。这感觉实在太对了，就像一双左脚的鞋找到了右脚的鞋，或者是一颗小星球找到了最适合飞行的轨道。   
马库斯把康纳推倒在沙发上，他们一刻不停地接吻，口唇分开的间隙都连着银丝。一开始马库斯还感到紧张——他毫无章法地啃着康纳的嘴唇，一只手还紧张地揪着他的一缕头发，康纳嘴里浓厚的酒精味过度到了他的嘴里，使他刚刚消退了一些的醉意又翻涌了上来。康纳仿佛安慰一样抚摸着他，热乎乎的舌头在他的嘴里挑逗，他们细密地品尝着彼此的唇舌，像是诉说又像是慰藉。   
马库斯抚摸着康纳的头发，一只手解下他衬衫剩下的扣子，康纳伸手搂抱着他的脖子，屈起膝盖去磨蹭马库斯的大腿。也许是吻得太激烈了，他们的牙齿不小心磕到了一起，两个人发出一声声调相同的痛呼，又同时笑出了声。他们额头相抵，笑的喘不过气来，康纳的眼睛像阳光下明亮的湖水，马库斯小小的倒影藏在里面。   
“我们下面应该做什么？”康纳仰着头看着马库斯，歪着头问。   
该做什么？马库斯感到茫然，今晚发生的太突然了，诺丝还没有告诉他到这一步。他在系统里搜索着情侣接吻后应该要做的事，系统愉快地告诉他58％的情侣在这种情况下应该做爱。   
马库斯的脸突然涨红了。   
“怎么了？”康纳依然无辜地询问，他仰躺在沙发上，平时一丝不苟的发型变得有些乱糟糟的，他看起来非常漂亮，可爱，像卡尔家里挂在墙壁上的肖像天使。   
“——不，没什么。”马库斯结结巴巴地说，他的心跳加快。他不知道事情会发展的这么快，上帝，他甚至还没有去买诺丝推荐的外接生殖器！   
“但是系统说58％的情侣在这种情况下应该做爱。”康纳说，脸上露出一个隐隐约约的笑容。马库斯感觉到他的大腿接触到了什么——有什么正硬邦邦地戳着他的大腿内侧。他惊讶地看向康纳，他的脸上还是那种无辜的表情，但那双灰眼睛在灯光下闪烁着明亮的光芒。他的一只手在马库斯的后颈处温柔抚摸，一只手逐渐从他的腰部滑向了臀部。   
“既然你已经说过你喜欢我，那么我们就应该是情侣了。”康纳一本正经地说，马库斯怔怔地看着他，不知道这是突然的惊喜，还是一场细节真实的美梦。   
“我觉得我们应该照系统说的做... ...”康纳呢喃，把马库斯的脖子向下按，紧紧贴住那个他已经想了好几个月的身体，把剩下的话语交融在一个深深的吻里。 

——————拉闸—————— 

当诺丝一如既往地坐在吧台边喝酒时，有什么人拉开了她身旁的椅子坐了下来。   
“我想我欠你一个大人情。”来人说。   
“得了，傻小子，给我买杯酒就行了。”诺丝翻着白眼说，嘴上却露出一个微笑。   
康纳也回给她一个微笑。   
“再来一杯啤酒。”他对酒保说。 

End


End file.
